


"Wings of Seduction"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Eren flirts with Levi and fails, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Levi is not easily wooed, Levi's Last Name (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex Demon, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, and he will do anything to get his prey, incubus! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Seemingly average Eren Jaeger is not your typical high school sophomore. He’s secretly an Incubus and has chosen a fellow student named Levi as his first prey!<br/>But nothing ever goes according to plan since after all, who’s ever heard of an Incubus that can’t seduce? -</p><p>{DISCONTINUED PROBABLY}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wings of Seduction"

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write an Au where Eren Jaeger is an Incubus, but he can't seduce for shit!  
> I thought it would make things interesting.  
> -  
> Unfortunately for Eren, being cute and attractive isn't enuf to capture Levi's heart. But Eren can't fucking flirt to save his life, even with or without demon powers.  
> At least he doesn't give up.  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

 

-

 

       ****

A cute boy with disheveled, chestnut locks and silky mocha skin sits patiently at a bench outside a school gate whilst slightly fidgeting. He is clearly excited about something or someone, if the way his bright, doe, green eyes scanning around the crowd of exiting students was anything to go by. He was practically bouncing in his seat, displaying utter enthusiasm, unlike his blond friend that waited beside him.

        The golden haired boy sighed as he glanced at his friend’s features. This was not the first time he had stuck around waiting with his friends for _HIM_ to show up and if everything went as it usually did,  this wouldn’t be the last. But no matter how things went, Eren was not one to give up. It was one of his admirable qualities that seemed to awe and inspired people more often than not, but right now, the blue-eyed boy thought it was getting annoying and tiresome.

        He found it reasonable to presume that the guy they were waiting to show up was sick of this too. However, the brunet would most likely continue as usual, even with this knowledge, so there was no longer much point in stopping him. But just like his Caribbean-eyed friend, he can always try.

“Ereeeen..!” The blond nearly whined with a hint of fatigue. “Come on already. We should get going. If he’s not here now, it probably means he already lef- ”

“Not now, Armin!” Eren interjected, effectively cutting him off. “He’s here. I can feel it.”

         Armin only rolled his eyes and exhaled a huff through his nose.

“What, are Levi sense a new perk? Hm? Can you smell him now too?” He quipped.

        Eren flailed a hand loosely and dismissed him.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever, Arm’s. Too busy focusing.”

        The Belgian boy scoffed.

“Oh, you can focus? I’m surprised. Maybe i was just reading your grades wrong all this time.”

        The brunet then abruptly stood up, startling the blond. Had he offended him somehow? Sure he was feeling exhausted and a bit snappy, but was it too much? Armin was just about to apologize when Eren suddenly dashed off.

      Completely surprised, Armin went after him, but slowed down as he saw his friend skid to a stop just before casually strolling up to a raven haired male. The raven didn’t appear to be surprised to see Eren at all, but rather dreading it. Armin’s feet finally came to a complete halt just a few feet short of both boys as he pulled a poker face, his lips pulled into a firm line.

“Of course.” He mumbled, begrudgingly walking the last couple of steps to Eren.

       He had to stay around to pull his friend out of any trouble, because no one else would. Needless to say that Eren was absolutely awful at conversation and it’s transition when it came to talking to someone he had a crush on. First crushes were a definite killer for him. This wouldn’t last very long, he already knew. No point in lying about it. Any faith he had in his friend’s flirting capabilities were dissipating and quickly approaching an absolute zero.

          Armin simply stood a small distance from Eren’s side, not quite side by side, but not completely out of his reach either. The perfect distance for any last minute getaways if the brunet needed it. And more often than not he did. Other times, the raven had simply had enough and was the first to part. The blond mentally counted down the seconds of his best friend’s inevitable failure.

 

 

 ****[...]

 

 

\- - -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (preview)  
> Armin is sassier than i had originally intended (but i like)  
> and Levi ain't havin' that. He ain't gonna deal with Eren's shit.  
> But Eren doesn't' give up easily.
> 
> Basically, this fic is about Incubus learnin' to do his thing (which he sucks at and it's funny) and all the things that happen BCUZ of it.


End file.
